


Dog Days

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sterek Bingo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Derek thought he and Stiles were past trying to hide things from eachotherAnd then he ended up finding his live-in boyfreind hiding at his father's house sick as a dogFantastic





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! My wild card fic for Sterek Bingo- my last entry!!! Not what I originally intended but I felt it necessary after getting sick myself, regardless, I'm just so happy to have finished this event, it feels like a real accomplishment (and plus I can now finally get back to my other fics... and my life... *cough*) Enjoy the last peice of Bingo!! <3

_Gonna be at my dad's house for the rest of the day, might end up there a little through tommorrow too, I promised Dad I'd clean out the attic and basement (boo but atleast I'll get some extra money for vacation) I'm gonna be busy and have some music on so don't expect me to hear the phone ring if you call, I'll text you during my first break, I'm gonna bake you a treat wile I'm here so don't come over and ruin your surprise, love ya'_

_-Stiles_

 

There was nothing about that note that sounded right

Derek wasn't stupid and he didn't even need to be half-way intelligent to see through this load of crap

Stiles is a _horrible_ liar

Stiles Stilinski has alot of talents but lying is not one of them

Derek wasn't sure what he was lying about exactly but he was about to find out

 

~+~

 

Well, Stiles' Jeep was in the driveway at the sheriff's house, that was a good sign atleast

Pulling into the driveway himself, Derek parked and slid out of the car, deciding to take things quietly just in case

Stiles was obviously trying to hide SOMETHING from him and if he knew Derek was coming he would likely just try to keep hiding whatever it was and that would defeat the purpose of this visit

He snuck into the house quietly, glad that he had had the forethought to bring his spare key with him, and toed his shoes off at the door, silently closing it behind him and sneaking upstairs

He crept down the hall towards the sound of Stiles' heartbeat, nose wrinkling in confusion

He smelled... off

Different.....

He very carefully opened the door, peeking in....

And feeling his eyes blow wide

Stiles was there alright, hanging half off the bed, tissues stuffed up his nose, hair screwed up, face flushed, clutching a stuffed tiger

And the floor was covered with tissues that had clearly tried and failed to his the trash can

"Stiles?"

No answer

Biting his lip, he crept a little closer, very carefully nudging his shoulder

"Stiles?"

The boy opened his eyes, looking a little dazed and confused as he registered Derek

It took a second, but when the wires in his head finally seemed to connect, he screamed- well, screamed- _ish_ , his voice was too hoarse for a proper scream- and jumped up, scrambling around in a panic

"Derek dude what the hell!?" he rasped

"Funny, I was about to ask you that,"

"DUDE! GO. HOME!"

"What the hell Stiles? You left me some weird note about cleaning the basement and I come over here to find you passed out and sicker than a kid at Chuck E. Cheese?!"

"I'm FINE!"

"No, you're not fine, you sound like you're choking on a squeaky toy and you look like you've been hit by a car!"

"....Thanks,"

"Stiles, what the-"

"I'm FINE Derek," he insisted again

Derek narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips

"Did you come over here to sleep off whatever illness you've contracted so I wouldn't know you were sick?"

".... You'd be right if I was sick but I'm not sick,"

He punctuated that by sneezing one of the tissues across the bed

"Right," Derek said slowly

Stiles narrowed his eyes, reaching for the box of kleenex by the bed

"Did you really think no one would find out? What did you expect to do when you dad eventually comes home?"

"I planned to move the jeep to a few houses over later, he'd have no reason to suspect I was here,"

Derek's mouth opened, eyes narrowing, he didn't...

He didn't know what to do with that

"Stiles... are you seriously trying to hide out because you're sick and don't want people finding out?"

"As far as the rest of the world knows I'm fine, and it's gonna stay that way,"

"Stiles that's the kind of thing a little wild animal would do when it goes off in a hole somewhere to die,"

"What's your point?"

Derek had always known that Stiles didn't like to be fussed over, he didn't like to be taken care of, he liked to be the one doing the caring and fussing

He liked attention but not the kind of attention he'd get from being pitied or worried over or anything like that

Derek knew that, but he didn't think it would ever go THIS far

(It was a little ridiculous to be honest)

(More than a little)

"Stiles," he said with a slow, quiet sigh

"I'm your boyfreind, I should know when you're sick so that I can take care of you,"

"I don't NEED you to take care of me Derek, I'm FINE,"

"Stiles you sound like you're drowning and I don't even want to say in what so would you PLEASE just shut up and let me take care of you?"

"I don't NEED to be taken care of," Stiles argued

"Yes you do Stiles, you're-"

Stiles gagged, putting a hand over his mouth and rushing out of bed, out of the room, down the hall-

Derek winced at the vomiting sound, flinching backwards and heaving a loud sigh as he stepped towards the bed to start straightening things up

 

~+~

 

"Stiles you should be in the hospital with a fever this high,"

The witch glared at Derek, nose wrinkled as the werewolf leaned over and plastered a cold gel patch over his forehead

"I'm fine..."

"Keep telling yourself that, the power of beleif will banish the illness," Derek replied dryly

Stiles huffed- wich turned into an ugly, terrible cough that made the werewolf flinch again

"Why are you this way?" Stiles grumbled

"Funny, I was about to ask you that," Derek answered, leaning in a little closer and starting to sniff

"Oh my God what in the name of hell's balls are you doing?!" Stiles gasped, leaning as far away as he possibly could

"Be still, I'm trying to scent out what's wrong with you,"

"Oh my GOD I was afraid of that! Dude, DON'T, do not, STOP IT!" Stiles squealed, practically climbing up the wall as Derek gripped his shoulders and leaned in

Stiles inhaled, holding his breath and squirming as hard as he could against the brutal werewolf strength- usually Stiles could handle it but he was sick and weak and could barely squirm as it was

Derek sniffed his neck, despite Stiles' frantic thumping on his head, and leaned back, frowning at his boyfreind

"You have Laryngitis,"

"How in the name of Luke Skywalker do you know that!??"

"I had human pack members remember? Trust me, once you learn the distinct scent of an illness you don't forget it,"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, mouth opening a little more

"... Have I told you lately how glad I am that I'm not a werewolf?"

"You have Laryngitis, you need to stay in bed and rest for a few days,"

"A few DAYS?"

"It lasts for about a week, give or take, you need to rest,"

"But isn't Laryngitis just losing my voice?"

Wich, ok, fair, he could definitely hear that happening, he sounded like a drowning chipmunk

"No it's a virus, and not a freindly one,"

"Realistically though are ANY viruses freindly?"

"Stiles, I'm serious, you need to just take a breath and let yourself rest, working yourself like a dog is probably part of what got you into this mess, you've been running yourself thin for weeks opening up the private detective agency and you only sleep when I force you to, will you please just rest? For me?"

Stiles heaved a sigh, closing his eyes and leaning back

It was hard to say no to Derek, especially when he was making that sad, desperate little face....

"Fine, but I'm not completely helpless ok? I can still do stuff on my own,"

"I get that, now do you want to go ahead and get in the car?"

He heaved a sigh, giving a reluctant nod and slowly rolling out of bed.... and right onto the floor

"...Ow...."

"Want me to carry you?"

".......Yes......"

 

~+~

 

"Derek.... can you turn the heat up?"

"Stiles it's JUNE, I can't turn the heat on, and you're already under every blanket we have,"

All fifteen of them...

(Stiles had a bit of a thing for blankets, in part due to the fact that he was always so cold, it certainly helped in times like these)

And yet somehow, he was still shivering

Derek leaned closer, gently pressing his hand to his boyfreind's forehead and frowning anxiously

"You're burning up..."

He slipped his thumb carefully under the gel patch, cursing and peeling it off of Stiles' head

"You've already fried this thing,"

They were supposed to last four to eight hours, Stiles had had it on for three and it was practically a potato chip

Stiles just groaned, coughing as Derek grabbed another patch from the box and peeled the back off of it, carefully pressing it onto Stiles' forehead and climbing in bed behind him, wrapping his arms around the other man to help keep him warm and taking a breath

Stiles was starting to worry him, especially with his fever being this high, he was willing to give it another hour and if there were no changes he was taking Stiles to the hospital- weather he liked it or not

Stiles shivered again, snuggling back against Derek and nearly hiding under the blankets

Derek just hoped it wouldn't come to that...

 

~+~

 

Derek awoke a few hours later to the sound of a truly sea lion-esque cough

Stiles jolted up, letting out a cough that wracked his entire body and sounded exactly the way the seals sounded at the aquarium

Derek, in his shock, let out a dog like bark of his own and ended up half-shifting as he bolted up right after

Stiles turned around, a disturbed look on his face as he stared at the werewolf

"....Did you just bark?"

"Did you!?"

Stiles just coughed again

 

~+~

 

And apparently the seal barking wasn't a one-time thing

It alternated between every few minutes, to once every few hours, but it certainly persisted

That wasn't the only thing that persisted either...

"I think I just died," Stiles croaked as he wobbled out of the bathroom, crashing onto the bed and panting quietly

"I think I puked up my soul, seriously..."

"I'm sorry, I know that sucks," Derek said sympathetically, gently rubbing his boyfreind's back

Stiles just groaned again, crawling under the blankets and shivering

His body heat had raised since several hours ago when Derek first checked- thankfully- but he was still cold and required cuddling to keep warm

"I'm going to get you some ginger ale in the morning ok? That'll help you feel better, would you like that?"

Stiles gave a slow nod, squeezing his eyes shut and trying his hardest to go back to sleep

(Though, not before barking one more seal cough straight into Derek's ear)

 

~+~

 

"I'm taking a hot bath,"

"You're taking a TEPID bath," Derek corrected, setting the medicine on the bathroom counter

"No, I'm taking a HOT bath," Stiles insisted, his voice had somehow gotten worse since yesterday, quieter, weaker, and it made insisting on anything rather difficult

"No, you're taking a TEPID bath, you still have a fever Stiles, I don't like you boiling yourself in there as it is but it's a definite no when you still have a fever, the last thing you need to do is raise your body temperature even more,"

Stiles narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth in a clear attempt to start arguing before Derek interrupted

"If you just let me run the bath for you at the temperature of my choice I'll take it with you,"

Stiles shut his mouth, stepping back and grumbling as he started to disrobe

 

~+~

 

"You know what would be nice?"

"What?"

"Being a rich person's dog,"

Derek looked up, eyebrows raised as he leaned up on his shoulder and stared down at his boyfreind, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the TV

"Come again?"

"I mean I'm just saying... what a life that would be,"

Derek leaned over, gently pressing his hand against Stiles' cheek

"How high is your fever...?"

"Seriously..." Stiles muttered, coughing again and groaning as he rolled over and pressed his face into the pillow, tugging the stuffed tiger he had brought with him a little closer

"Hey... Stiles? Can I ask you something?"

He gave a quiet grunt (wich really sounded alot more like a squeak) of permission and Derek looked down, rolling the question over in his head and trying to find the best way to put it

"I've never seen the tiger before, is it new?"

Yeah.... that sounded right, great job there Derek

Stiles looked up, eyes still rather glossy and now somewhat... haunted....

"My mom gave it to me when I was four... I had really bad Strep Throat ... she bought it for me at the pharmacy on the way home," he explained quietly

Derek's shoulders sagged, a sympathetic look on his face as he gently curled closer, letting his arms wrap around his boyfreind as Stiles dozed off again

 

~+~

 

"Stiles, you need to eat something,"

Stiles wrinkled his nose, shaking his head and letting out another cough

"You'll just get sicker if you don't," Derek frowned

"I'll be fine, I can't eat anything like this, my throat's too sore and I might throw up again,"

"You also can't live on ginger ale for two days, PLEASE, just.... soup, something, please...."

Stiles rolled over, clearly not paying any attention to Derek as he tried to concentrate on the movie they were watching instead

"Stiles, if you don't eat, I'm going to take you to the hospital and let Melissa put an IV in your arm,"

He sat up slowly, a horrified look on his face

"Are you threatening me? Seriously?!"

"You have to eat Stiles,"

The witch narrowed his eyes, gritting his teeth and sliding out of bed

"Stiles?" Derek called worriedly, watching the other leave and head downstairs

The werewolf jumped up, hurrying after him and chasing Stiles down the stairs and into the kitchen

Stiles marched in, jerked open the pantry door, grabbed a cracker out of the box, and popped it in his mouth, eyebrows raised in defiance

Derek frowned, knowing that that was all Stiles intended to eat

"You know, my grandmother always that men are the worst when they get sick, I'm starting to understand why,"

 

~+~

 

"My ears are killing me," Stiles grumbled with a cough, rubbing his eyes and groaning miserably

"I'm sorry.... isn't there some kind of potion or something you can make?"

"Magic doesn't work like that... even if I had a spellbook to go by it wouldn't be as simple as saying some words and stirring up some herbal water," he mumbled back

Derek gave a quiet sigh, more frustrated with himself than anything

All he ever wanted to do was protect Stiles, help him, keep him safe... and yet here he was, miserable with something as common and tiny as a virus, and Derek was completely and utterly incapable of doing anything for him...

He hated it, he just... hated it

"Maybe I can get you some over-the-counter eardrops or something..."

Stiles just wimpered, coughing roughly again- and rougher and rougher... until he eventually sprang up and ran to the bathroom gagging

Derek _had_ to do something about this

 

~+~

 

"Ok, just hold still,"

Stiles heaved a sigh, closing his eyes as Derek leaned over him with the bottle of ear drops

He had called three pharmacists before one finally had something that could potentially help with Stiles' ears- though weather it would or not was a different question

He put a few drops in, despite Stiles' squirming and wimpering, and carefully placed a cotton ball in his ear to keep it from dripping out

"Now just lay like that for a few minutes and then I'll get the other one ok?"

"Ok," Stiles coughed back

Derek just hoped that this would give him some releif

He had been getting better that day atleast, his voice was still hoarse and he was still coughing horrendously but atleast his throat wasn't sore anymore and his gagging was at a minimum

It wasn't perfect but... well, it was an improvement

"Ok, turn over," he said after a few moments, gently tapping Stiles on the shoulder as the witch turned on his other side

He leaned over again, gently placing the drops in....

Only for Stiles to yelp and elbow him in the face

Derek grunted, flying backwards and landing on the floor

"Stiles what the hell!?"

"... Reflex, sorry,"

Stiles may be the sick one, but Derek had a feeling this entire thing might just kill _him_ instead

 

~+~

 

"Wake up Sleepy Head,"

Derek cracked his eyes open, smiling gently up at Stiles' face

"Hey... you sound better," he said with a soft smile

"I FEEL better, I woke up a couple of hours ago and decided to do a little research since those drops yesterday didn't help me feel any better, and it turns out I found a little remedy after all,"

"A potion?" Derek asked blandly

"Looks like I was wrong before," Stiles shrugged back

"And just think, if you had listened to me you could have been done with this YESTERDAY," Derek frowned

"Oops?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, but he was just glad Stiles was better again

The last three days had not been what he would define as "fun"

"Don't worry about it, I'm just happy you're ok again," he said with a soft smile, leaning up and giving Stiles a soft kiss on the lips

"Yeah, so am I," Stiles chuckled back, leaning down to give him a kiss in return

"We should celebrate by getting some fresh air,"

"And some FOOD! I'm in seriously DESPERATE need of a milkshake I'll have you know,"

"Oh? Well then I suppose we should go get one," Derek smirked back

Stiles happily bounded over to the closet to get dressed as Derek rolled out of bed, chuckling as he headed to the bathroom

 

~+~

 

Derek groaned quietly, rubbing his head and leaning back

He felt horrible all of a sudden...

"You ok?"

"Yeah I just... feel a little off, that's all,"

Stiles frowned, looking around the garden surrounding the ice cream parlor and taking note of the colorfull flowers nearby

"I bet there's a plant here that's making you sick, like allergies, there are some plants werewolves are allergic to right?"

"Some yeah," Derek mumbled, coughing into his arm and trying to blink the blurriness out of his eyes

He was just glad they were only here to get milkshakes and go home...

"And some of those allergies can last a wile right? Like.... hours or ... all day?"

"Uh-huh," Derek mumbled miserably

"Well don't worry Big Bad, I'll be happy to take care of you,"

Derek's eyes snapped open, staring at the smirk on Stiles' face and groaning loudly


End file.
